


The Nightmares Don't Stop (or do they?)

by cronchypasta



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, This is so unoriginal, angsty i guess but NOT TOO MUCH, baz is so cute, crying oh noe :(, hes so in love :((, im sorry i actually wrote this at 2AM WTH, kisses yay, no juj pls, poor baz, simon missed his breakfast oh shoot, so is my boy simon, they r finally happy, this is bs hope u guys like it though (somehow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchypasta/pseuds/cronchypasta
Summary: Simon's nightmares have been getting worse and worse, and one night he decides it's enough.He asks Baz to sleep with him. (no stop not like that)(could this turn their relationship upside down?)(could this possibly turn into something.. more?)





	1. ONE night

**Author's Note:**

> sup guys.  
> im taking a teeny weeny super extra small break from writing my other fic. and at 2am last night i got the sudden urge to write (as we all do) and wrote this garbage :')  
> there are only going to be three or four chapters so GET VERY EXCITED BECAUSE IM NOT GOING TO TAKE YEARS TO FINISH IT!! (hopefully)
> 
> thank you to my beta [(crazy chicken cult leader who will rule this world and everything beyond it)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_To_Paper/profile) for reviewing this chapter :))))) lov u chicken

**SIMON**

 

The nightmares have been more and more frequent.

Almost every night I wake up in a cold sweat and my throat raw. I don't remember much, only the feelings and the sticky blood on my hands. 

Only my eleven-year-old face with that goddamned smirk that looks so evil.

Only that bouncing red ball that haunts me still.

And only the smell of smoke lodged in my nose when I awake, trembling and sobbing and biting my lip to try and stop it all.

It's gotten to the point that I'm absolutely terrified of going to sleep, of my own bed. Penny has been spending a lot of her time trying to find a spell that can help without ruining my health even more. 

And Baz. Baz doesn't seem to even care. When I look over to him he's either facing away or telling me to shut up, and each time it sends a jab through my chest. 

I don't know why, but I thought maybe Baz would be nicer when I've just had a nightmare. Hoped, even. But of course, it's Baz, so what am I even expecting? I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I'm in bed with the light on, just staring at the clock as it changes from 01:56 to 01:57 to 01:58-

The minutes tick on and my eyes start to droop and fear starts to awaken in my chest.

I blink sleepily when the clock beeps quietly that it's now 2 am, then realise: Baz isn't back yet. He went out a few hours ago without a word, and I'm pretty sure it's to hunt. He'll never admit it, but I just know that he's a vampire. I know it. 

I yawn rubbing my eyes a little. I _really_ don't want to sleep. I've been staying up every night just to stay away from it, and Penny isn't happy. She's been like a mother hen lately, picking and nagging. 

The door suddenly opens with a quiet creak, making me jump a little. Baz enters, his hair slightly windswept and his cheeks a little pinker than they usually are. He kicks the door shut.

I watch him take his jacket off and hang it on the back of a chair. He sighs.

"What are you looking at, Snow?"

I scowl. "Nothing. I'm just wondering why you're back from plotting so late."

Baz rolls his eyes so hard he looks like he's in pain. "Okay."

He grabs his pyjamas and goes to the bathroom to change. I lean over to my desk and flick off the light, something tugging at my chest when it goes dark.

Baz walks back into the room and quietly slides into his bed. I feel sleep clawing at my eyes so I open my mouth to say something (anything) just to stay awake.

"What do you do when you're gone?" I ask.

Baz stays silent, and I'm about to give up on the whole 'talking' thing when he replies, "none of your business."

I nod even though he can't see me. 

"Why are you still up?" he questions after a moment, and it surprises me slightly- Baz isn't one for small talk.

I clench my fists into my sheet, scrunching it up. 

"To avoid my nightmares," I grit out, a sudden swarm of bloodied swords and curses and _him_ fill my mind and I bite my lip. "T-they're getting.. worse, I think." I shift so that I'm facing Baz, who's not even watching me."I'm sorry if I- if I'm loud or anything. I can't really help it."

Baz sighs loudly. "It's fine. Like you said, you can't help it." 

I wonder why Baz is being so... not awful. He could have sniped back with something like ‘just keep it down’. 

The silence hangs in the air, and the conversation (was it even that?) is dead. I look over to Baz’s bed, but it’s too dark for me to make anything out. I really want to ask. But is it too weird? I need someone tonight. I should ask. I close my eyes tightly when I do.

“Hey, Baz,” I whisper. He tenses, not moving.

“What.”

“Can you…” I can feel myself blushing in the dark. “Can you sleep with me tonight..?”

 

**BAZ**

 

“Can you sleep with me tonight..?”

My eyes widen in the darkness, and I’m so glad that Snow can’t see me because I’m probably gawping.

“W-what?” I try to stay calm. I watch Snow’s face in the sliver of moonlight that’s gotten through the curtains. He covers his face with his hands and turns away.

“Nevermind I- that was-”

I shush him. “Okay,” I say, begrudgingly.

“Okay?”

“Yes. But only if it’ll shut you up.” I say the last words with as much venom as I can. My heart wrenches when I do that, but I have to. (I have to.)

“Thank you.” Snow’s voice is so soft I could just bathe in it. 

Leaning up on one arm, I slink out of my bed and tentatively crawl into Snow’s (holy fuck, I’m in Simon Snow’s bed.)

I clench my fist by my side as I turn, getting as far away from Snow as possible (can’t be giving into any of those urges, can we?) 

But Snow is having none of that. He deliberately moves closer so that we’re almost touching in the small bed. Almost, but not quite. I can feel the heat radiating off of him, and now I don’t really mind that the window is closed.

Simon gives a small little snuffle and I feel his hand come down onto my waist, feather light at first. His touch is still like fire (hah.)

Tensing, I hold my breath (how is this happening? Maybe it's a dream..) I then relax, I tell myself to relax, that this is fine (it’s fine.) (How am I even in this situation?)

I don’t think I’m going to get any sleep tonight.

Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.


	2. TWO boys in a bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, a little short but shut up. i havent gotten anything else pre written which is sIlly but this fic is purely fun!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**SIMON**

 

He reaches out, his hair whipping around his face and his mouth open in a silent scream.

“Baz!” I call out, my heart racing so fast I don’t think it’s even beating anymore. I keep on calling his name, but I don’t think he can hear me. I don’t even know why I’m so scared-

Ink swells up and slowly starts to suffocate me, and soon I can’t see anything.

“Fuck, Baz!” my voice breaks halfway through and I try pushing through but I can’t I’m _stuck-_

_”Simon.”_

I stop, then kick out towards his voice.

 _”Simon!_

I can sort of tell where it’s coming from. My hand unfurls in the darkness and I reach out, feeling my fingertips brush against his arm and the wave of relief that washes over me is so strong-

_”Crowley, Simon, wake up!”_

My eyes fly open and I instinctively sit up, breathing fast and shallow. “Holy shit-”

I run a trembling hand through my sweaty hair, letting it drop beside me.

What the fuck was that? 

It didn’t _feel_ like any dream o-or nightmare I’ve ever had before. I look up to Baz, meeting his eyes.

His eyes right now are like gravestones- the green and blue and grey are swirling together beautifully.

(Why am I thinking this?)

Baz realises he’s still holding on to me tightly, and immediately lets go.

“Are you okay?” he asks, not exactly nicely, but close enough. “You almost kicked me off the bed.”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” I ignore his last comment.

I wring out my hands nervously, watching Baz. He looks odd, like he’s trying to stop himself from saying something. He meets my eyes but doesn’t look away.

“Do you want to… talk about it?” Baz asks me quietly, and I shake my head.

“I’m good. It wasn’t even that bad.”

“Alright.” Baz raises an eyebrow (of course he does.)

 

**BAZ**

 

Snow lays back down, grabbing onto my sleeve.

“Don’t go, though,” he whispers, sleepy already. He tugs my arm closer and sort of snuggles into it.

My eyes widen and I let out a slow breath. I lie down gently on my stomach and face Snow since he’s latched onto my right arm.

Holy fuck. I’m in Snow’s bed _and_ he’s holding onto me like I’m some sort of teddy bear.

Aleister Crowley. Why is he doing this?

I try not to look at Snow, since I’m _more_ than sure that I’ll give into _something_ and do something ridiculously stupid.

Like kissing him.

Crowley, he’s so close. And his mouth is open (mouthbreather.) This doesn’t make him look any less godly, though. His hair is gold and his skin is honey, and even though his eyes are closed I can still picture them.

Fuck, he’s gorgeous.

I’m trying so hard to resist the urge, but I can’t- he’s so close and it’s just too much-

I carefully untuck my free arm from under me and reach out, softly tracing a line along his jaw. Then gently pushing a curl off his forehead. He’s so warm, it’s like he’s burning me. Burning me right from the inside.

Fuck, I’ve lost.

I ghost a finger along the bow of his lips, dying just a little bit more. I withstand the craving of wanting to kiss each and every one of his moles and freckles- there’s one right there, just on his jaw.

I grit my teeth, pulling away from him as far as I can because fuck, I’ve gone too far.

I pull my arm away from him gingerly and turn on my side, closing my eyes. But that does no good, because when I do alI can see are his ocean eyes.

I huff frustratedly, edging as far away as I can. I should just go back to my bed. I should. (But I can’t, can I?)

I’m so moronic. Did I honestly think that was a smart thing to do?

While I’m internally shouting at myself, a hand snakes out and falls onto my waist.

My heart stops when I realise Simon is slowly inching closer to me.

I don’t do anything. I can’t. If I was sane, I would jump away and be disgusted.

But I don’t, because this is Simon bloody Snow. 

My heart doesn’t start again.

 

~

 

When I blink my eyes open, I realise I'm tangled in limbs. Snow has his legs wrapped around one of mine and he's clutching me tightly, his head on my shoulder.

Oh, _fuck._

I pluck him off of me and tumble out of Snow's bed, running a hand through my hair.

Whatever last night was, it _cannot_ happen again. Otherwise, I might do something stupid again (because I’m fucking weak.)

Snow starts to stir, so I grab some clothes and rush to the bathroom, slamming the door shut before Snow has a chance to say anything.

I exhale slowly, turning on the shower. 

"Come on, Basil. Get a grip on yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ;) next part out whenever i can post ~  
> more thanks to my beta <3


	3. THREE (or many more) kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall  
> this is the final chapter to this weird, unoriginal story :)) i hate it but yhope you dont   
>  thank you chicken for beta'ing ;)

**SIMON**

 

I blink my eyes open slowly, yawning as I stretch my arms up over my head.

Then stop. And remember.

I glance over to the bathroom door, listening to the running water. 

I remember the way it felt; the cold trail his fingers left along my jaw, the way I could feel him inching closer and closer before he pushed himself away. I don’t know why I decided to curl up to him. As soon as I lay my hand on his waist, he froze, and didn’t unfreeze.

He could have shoved me away then.

_I_ could have shoved him away.

But I didn’t, and neither did he.

I groan, getting out of my bed and grabbing my uniform, changing into it swiftly.

I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to wait for Baz to finish his absurdly long shower and we’re going to talk about this. I feel myself blush a little as I bring a hand up to my lips.

We’re going to talk about this. Even if it means sacrificing my breakfast.

 

~

 

When Baz finally emerges from the bathroom, his eyes widen a little. I must have caught him off guard then.

“Baz-” I start, but all he does in barge past me, gathering his things. “We have- we need to talk about this.”

“Oh, really?” Baz turns, sneering at me. “I don’t think you’ll be able to manage that, Chosen One.”

I growl, because _he knows-_

“And anyway, there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Y-Yes there is- you-”

Baz looks up suddenly, his hair in his face and his eyes flaring with something I can’t quite name.

_”No, there isn’t.”_

I take a step back.

“Nothing happened, Snow.” Baz follows me, his eyes molten.

“Absolutely _nothing.”_ He’s very close suddenly, and he presses a hand to my chest.

“Nothing. Happened.” He pushes me away a bit, only enough that I fall back a little.

I grit my teeth. “Baz.”

He’s not listening. He elbows past me, heading straight for the door and hell I don’t know why I’m about to do this but it’s not the first time I’ve thought about it-

I grab his shoulder and tug him around so he’s facing me and without even thinking that this is a terrible idea I just do it.

I push myself up onto my tippy toes and press my lips onto his.

They’re cold. Really cold. I pull back a little, staring into Baz’s eyes.

They’re wide. He looks shocked.

I stand down, realising what I’ve just done. I feel like I’m in some sort of teen drama. “Oh shit, I shouldn’t have-”

I stumble back but Baz catches me, leaning in and _kissing me back._

Well, shit.

This is unexpected- but I’m not complaining (I’m not.) I don’t even know why I decided to kiss him, I mean, Merlin, he’s my sworn enemy. Right?

But sworn enemies don’t push each other against the wall. They don’t have their hands in each other’s hair and they certainly don’t kiss them fiercely and without mercy.

I’m not complaining, though.

 

**BAZ**

 

It’s been a little while.

We’re lying on Simon’s bed, our foreheads pressed together and our eyes closed.

I surprise him by saying, “Why did you kiss me.” 

Simon laughs a bit. Fuck. I can’t believe this is happening. “I wanted to. Why did you kiss me back?”

I roll my eyes. “I wanted to. Merlin, I’ve wanted to for so long.”

Simon sits up, so I do too. He takes my hand and holds it tightly, brushing his thumb over my knuckles. 

“How long?” he asks quietly. His hair is tousled, and I absently run a hand through it. I guess I can do that too, now.

“For so long.” I close my eyes and breathe out. “This is literally all I’ve dreamed about.”

Simon doesn’t reply. We’re both silent until he starts talking again.

“I want you. This. I want to be with you.”

I raise my eyebrows, surprised. “W-what?” Of course he’s making me stutter.

“You heard me.”

Shit. I feel myself blush a little and I curse myself for feeding so recently.

“Yes,” is all I reply with. It’s enough, apparently, because Simon threads a hand through my hair and kisses me. Again.

It still bewilders me, but I accept it. He’s warm, and tastes like sunshine. 

We break apart. 

“I missed breakfast for you, Pitch.”

And that’s how I know he’s serious. That he’s not just.. stringing me along.

Crowley.

I’m living a charmed life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!1!!1  
> i actually looked at the stats for my fics and i was v surprised to see 19 SUBSCRIPTIONS TO THIS FIC like wth i hope yall are happy with this bs <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> I rilly appreciate u guys :))))
> 
> Sorry this is kinda generic- i literally just wanted to write some sort of fluff <3  
> :')


End file.
